


Whiplash

by joshdunistherealest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, a small bit of josh/debby but its vague., this is also my first posted fic so on behalf of everyone i APOLOGIZE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/pseuds/joshdunistherealest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh was fire, emotionally and physically, he lit up a room and every night sky while putting a glowing warmth through your body when he so much as touched you; his veins were blue like dusk, and his skin reminded you of a map, drawing out every path he's taken.<br/>He meant more to Tyler than anything else, and that's all because of that one summer, that one night, that one day in the backseat of a car, and a thousand miles in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler Joseph wasn't a homebody in any way at all, but he kept to himself mostly, he was pretty much like any other ordinary human being in the small state of Ohio. He grew up in a very Christian household, went to a very prestigious private school, the whole nine yards. He was the goes-to-church-every-sunday-how-dare-you-take-the-lord's-name-in-vain good boy. Pretty full lips and gentle voice included.

That is until he met Josh.  
Josh was fire, emotionally and physically, he lit up a room and every night sky while putting a glowing warmth through your body when he so much as touched you, his veins were blue like dusk, and his skin reminded you of a map, drawing out every path he's taken.  
He meant more to Tyler than anything else, and that's all due to that one summer, that one night, that one day in the backseat of a car, and a thousand miles in between.

They met on a typically stagnant day of summer, Tyler was reclined back against the stairs of his porch. Not really the most comfortable place, and there was that perfectly good porch swing available, but who needs comfort when you're an angsty 17 year old.  
He had heard his mother calling for him for the past hour, but really, it wasn't worth going back into the even-more-swealtering heat of the house, plastic oscillating fans just pushing around the hot air in a spiral. He hadn't expected though, for the front door to swing open and an angry mother to come storming out and yelling at him to prepare for church, to which, he obliged.  
  
 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The drive to the old, small town church was uneventful to the point that Tyler had counted over 100 trees and had contemplated his life choices at least twice before they pulled up in the gravel parking lot.  
  
His three siblings filed out one by one, himself hopping out last and checking himself in the shiny reflection of the red car, he followed them into the run-down chapel, sitting himself down beside his mother, earning a soft smile.  
  
"How long is the service going to be anyway?" Tyler complained, leaning his head back and slouching against the pew.  
"Tyler, sit up straight, it's disrespectful" Mrs. Joseph responded with a fake smile tugging at the corners of her lips, ignoring Tyler's questions and turning towards the pastor. Out of the corner of his eye though, Tyler spotted something peculiar.  
  
Directly across from him was a boy, not just any boy, this boy had a dark blue mohawk and what even seemed like a silver piercing through his nose. Tyler wasn't really one to judge, but this was weird. He just, stood out so much from everyone else.  
  
For the remainder of the service, Tyler pretended to be focused on the pastor as he snuck glances at the other boy, occasionally catching him run his tongue over his lips and bat his eyelashes, a shiver running down Tyler's spine. He knew he couldn't possibly be attracted to that. Pshh, he could never like boys right?.....Right.  
  
As Tyler continued his staring contest with the side of the boys face he was jolted back to reality as said face turned around, looking at him with chocolate brown, deep eyes that stared deep into his soul and gave him butterflies.  
  
The blue boy smirked, giving a little nod at Tyler before turning back around, talking to someone who seemed to be his mother before standing up to head off to the bathroom.  
  
Naturally, Tyler's eyes followed him out of the room. The dude was clad in a tattered band tee and ripped skinny jeans, a drastic change compared to the huge amount of people dressed in their Sunday best.  
  
Tyler definitely wouldn't like this guy.  
  
  
Or would he?  
  


 


	2. He wasn't all that bad.

Two hours.  
That's how long the service was, and it was something Tyler definitely was not prepared for in the slightest. The other boy was staring daggers into him, it was like he knew something, like he could see through him, and fuck, he hated it.  
  
As soon as the church service slowly came to a close, Tyler eyed the other teen out of curiousity, earning a wink from the boy, his ears and face lighting up in a blush so rosey red he had to convince his mother that he wasn't running a temperature. Telling himself he didn't like boys was way beyond impossible by now, his stomach doing flips over and over again. The service was over, but his parents insisted on talking to every single person that crossed paths with them on their way out, he had way too much time on his hands and all he really wanted to do was to go back into his closet of shame- Before Tyler could even think of creative ways to truely die in embarrasment, the blue boy was walking closer and closer to him, finally getting to the point where he was about two feet away from Tyler.  
  
He smiled kindly, dimples and all, giving Tyler a nice warmth in the pit of his stomach to fight off as he searched for the right words to say. "Uh, hey." Tyler croaked, looking everywhere but his face "Hey! I'm Josh Dun, sorry I was, uh, staring at you earlier, you're just really nice looking- I mean, not to be weird or anything, but yeah. I'll go if you want me to I just thought you'd want to at least be on a first name basis with a person you basically had a one sided staring contest with. Funny thing though-" Josh was cut off by Tyler's voice.  
  
"It's cool, I'm Tyler, Tyler Joseph. I-I havent.. seen you around before, did you just move here?" He barely managed to choke out each word, his inner mind repeatedly telling him he said something wrong, only adding to the build up of anxiety with the current situation.  
  
"Heh, yeah, but not far though, I still lived in Columbus, just the little more suburban area, y'know?" Josh's eyes followed his parents, they nudged him lightly as they walked past, signalling the teen had to leave. "Anyway, I gotta go, peace out Joseph, stay street!"  
  
With that, Josh was gone, leaving Tyler with nothing but questions, and a fluttering heat in his chest that made him want to cry, laugh, and smile all at once. He never wanted to stop looking at Josh as he watched this curly blue haired boy disappear behind a corner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nothing but the bright white glow of his clock illuminated his room, giving the white walls a slight tint of baby blue.   
  
Across the room, his brother Zack slept peacefully, soft breathing echoing off the walls as he snored. As peaceful as it seemed in the house, Tyler couldn't get to sleep at all, visions of one gorgeous, smiling Joshua Dun. He couldn't possibly be gay, could he? What would his mother think? Would his family hate him? Why was he feeling so strongly about a boy who he just met at church of all places?  
  
These thoughts were way too much for him. God all he wanted was some peace and quiet but his mind was running faster than he could even begin to comprehend. He felt numb, a grey feeling with little pinpricks of guilt. He hardly noticed a tear rolling down his pale cheeks, his breath picking up and his hand reaching up to pull the pillow out from under his head and place it over his face to muffle his sobs, his body shaking and shivering with every single tear that pooled out to drench the pillow. He gripped the fabric tightly, so angry at himself and so conflicted.   
  
He cried for about twenty minutes that night, letting his pillow drop onto the floor, whimpering. His eyes were red and puffy, and he found himself wiping them off with the soft cotton sleeves of his pajamas, burrowing himself deeper into the blanket.  
  
For the first time in weeks,  
  
Tyler Joseph fell asleep.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad people loved my fic omg theres more than this to come, i'm hoping to make this a bit of a long story, i'm not sure, what do you guys think?  
> Also the next chapter will be longer and lots of cute joshler fluff i promise man


	3. Dinner parties are for the losers, yo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and his family go to a dinner party. Tyler gets a surprise he didn't quite ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro i was like listening to Tegan and Sara this whole chapter so it's a lil fluffy.   
> ALSO sORRY FOR THE DELAY. I ENJOY WRITING THIS FIC A LOT

It was a Wednesday, the utmost boring day ever to Tyler. He'd found that it was the day that his mind tended to draw a blank. Ironically, it was usually the day that he wanted to write the most as well.

So there he sat, staring blankly at a laptop screen at two in the morning, contemplating thoughts that went in one side of his brain and flooded out the other. His hands gripped a still scolding cup of coffee, and his eyes were still thoroughly bloodshot.

Despite his obvious discomfort, Tyler just sat there, deleting and rewriting words as a yellow sunlight crept into the room, illuminating the walls of his bedroom. It was nights like these he was kind of glad his brother had gone away to a friend's house for the night.

His coffee was completely forgotten, sitting untouched on his nightstand as it turned cold. Tyler, of course not wanting to waste perfectly good coffee, grabbed the cup and took a big gulp. Bad mistake. It was bitter, the aftertaste of what seemed to him like slightly spoiled milk lingering on his tastebuds as he proceeded to spit it back in the cup and letting it reclaim it's space on the cherry wood nightstand. Classy, Tyler.

Today was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had hardly known he'd fallen asleep until it was half past noon and he heard his mom walk in, rambling about some dinner party she wanted to go to with some church friends.

"Tyler! If we want to make it to the dinner party by three, you need to be up and getting a shower right now. Don't make me get your father." Mrs. Joseph projected from the hall, smoothing out her pencil skirt and adjusting her earrings.

"Mhhhn." Tyler on the other hand, wasn't really looking forward to hours on end of socializing with people he hardly knew and pretending to laugh at jokes he didn't understand. Despite his discomfort, he pulled himself out of bed anyway, dragging himself into the bathroom and locking the door. He quickly stripped off the t-shirt and boxers he wore to bed the night before running the shower.

He took his sweet time getting in, letting the water gradually get warmer against the pale skin of his back, tilting his head into the stream, letting out a little noise of approval. This was his favorite part of the day, letting his worries and fears wash down the drain. After his hair was wet enough for his liking, he grabbed the bottle of sweet smelling shampoo, lathering it through the thick strands, and humming along to a soft tune. Eventually he let himself be relaxed enough to begin singing, just making up lyrics off the top of his head to a tune he thought up just minutes before.

" 'Cause if you stick around I'll sing you pretty sounds and we'll make money selling your hair-"

As the shower ran cold, he turned the knob, the water slowly shutting off as he reached for the towel hung on the bar adjacent to the shower. He made sure to dry off thoroughly, the one thing he hated was not drying off after a shower, clothes get all sticky and- basically it's just a bad time.

He wrapped the towel around his waist, heading back into the hall, and darting into his bedroom, fishing out some clothes from his dresser, opting for a faded flannel and some nice jeans. It was just a dinner party, how formal could it be?

As it neared two-thirty, Tyler was coaxed into wearing a casual vest "At the very least" by his mother, following his siblings into the back of the car, and settling himself by the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived at the house at precisely three o'clock. It was a fairly big place, not one tree untrimmed, a perfectly cut lawn and a large sign on the door displaying the family name, though, they were too far away to read it at the current moment.  
  
Their car halted behind a herd of many others, lined up along the large driveway, it seemed like it took hours for them to even get halfway up. Mrs. Joseph politely knocked on the door, being greeted by a blonde woman who looked about in her late thirties and smelled like freshly baked cookies. Tyler silently asked himself if this is what all rich people smelled like. He was probably right. He glanced around as they stepped into the large house, eyeing family photos- Oh. Oh no.   
  
Tyler found his eyes locked on a certain photo, a school picture, it seemed, of a boy with faded blue hair and that familiar nose ring. A photo frame with neat cursive lettering read "Joshua."   
Thoughts raced through Tyler's mind like a freight train on the move. There had to be a logical explanation for this, or at least, there could have been, if he didn't catch his mother calling the lady Mrs. Dun and saw the blue haired boy seated at a long table in the broad dining room.  
  
His face immediately lit up with a fiery heat, and he had to fake a cough to cover up the nervous whine that escaped his throat when said boy waved at him with that same dimpled, big smile. Josh politely pressed past the group of adults surrounding the dining room and walked over to Tyler, looking as smug as ever.  
  
"Tyler! Hey!- It is Tyler right? Sorry we didn't get to talk much Sunday. My parents were busy getting everything prepared for, well, this. So." Josh blurted, his hands shoved in his pockets in mock-confidence.   
  
"Oh, hey Josh, yeah uh, it's fine dude, I feel you. I-I mean I get you- Not feel you, that'd be weird." Tyler mumbled, looking down at his beaten up converse the whole time, cringing at practically every word that came out of his own mouth.   
  
"Hah. Uhm. Yeah, anyway. This party pretty much blows, and I'm not in the mood to watch our mothers banter about which spices they should put in their lasagna, do you wanna go upstairs with me?" Josh nudged Tyler with his shoulder, waiting patiently for the taller male to respond.   
  
"I don't see why not, I guess." Tyler glanced everywhere but the other's face.  
  
"Sweet! I need an extra player, my friend Debby wanted to try some games." As Josh says this, a girl in heels and a short black dress steps over to Josh, pecking him lightly on the cheek and intertwining her arm with his. "Speak of the devil, hey Debby!"   
  
At that moment Tyler swears he can feel his whole world just break into singular pieces, all over the ground. He didn't quite know why he was getting so upset about this, it wasn't like he had any romantic feelings for this dude, right? That would be totally weird..Yeah. Super weird.  
  
Tyler stumbled up the stairs with the two other teens, and followed them into Josh's bedroom. It had posters everywhere of very obscure pop punk bands, though it didn't seem like he really...had anything to listen to them with. His nicely sized television sat perched on the wall, his entertainment center stocked with games and gaming systems alike, Josh and Debby sat right down in the middle of the floor, leaving Tyler to settle himself beside Josh, though keeping his distance. Eventually they all decided on a game and distributed the controllers, watching the opening scene of the shooting multiplayer begin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a couple hours and Debby had left with her parents, leaving Josh and Tyler alone. For the longest while, they just stared blankly at each other, trying to think of something to do. Finally, Tyler broke the silence.  
  
"So uh...how did you meet Debby?" He uttered, a bit quiet, but loud enough to be heard.  
  
"Our parents work together,  so we go to a whole lot of events for the company together. Something about following in their footsteps." Josh sighed, leaning back against his bed, his adam's apple moving visibly in his throat as he talked, which completely distracted Tyler, thoughts plaguing him about how it would be so easy to attack that beautiful, perfect skin with kisses, to which he had to shake out of his mind quickly, he shouldn't be thinking this way about another boy.  
  
He zoned out so bad, he completely forgot Josh was talking;until he ever so rudely chucked a pillow at Tyler's face to get him back to planet Earth.  
  
"Ow! dude, what was that for?" Tyler raised his voice, smacking him right back with the same pillow, hitting his shoulder. Josh let out a laugh, shielding himself from the blows.   
  
"Sorry, oh wait, I'm not!" Josh jumped up, grabbing another pillow to arm himself against Tyler, smacking him back with it again. "Better back down Joseph!"  
  
"Oh it's on man!" Tyler actually squealed. Josh scrambled up to get on top of his bed, but the taller male proceeded to grab him by the back of his t-shirt, yanking him down to smack him right upside the face with the pillow. In fear of losing this oh-so-intense fight, he mocked sadness, adding little hiccup like breaths and everything, which to Tyler's dismay, he fell for, his eyes widening as he apologizes profusely to him.  
  
Tyler cups Josh's face in his hands, running a finger over his cheek. "I'm so sorry, I-I really didn't mean to hit you that hard dude, I'll make it better just- don't- don't get upset man."   
  
Josh had to crack a smile at that , immediately closing his fingers back around the fabric of his pillow and tackling Tyler, straddling his chest and repeatedly bashing him with the pillow, his throaty, deep giggle echoing off the walls; Tyler laughed along with him, watching his tongue catch between his teeth as he laughed. This boy really was beautiful wasn't he? The slender form of his body, his long eyelashes, his dimples, how bubbly he was, the way he talked. This was the key moment he knew he could love Josh, love him for things most people wouldn't find after knowing him for only a few days. He was beautiful, he made him feel like when he hopped into a cold pool on the hottest day of the year, he made him feel like he wanted to be happy again. This boy lit a flame deep in his innocent soul, and he didn't know why yet.   
  
But currently he was being pelted with a pillow for the hundredth time and he REALLY needed to do something about that.  
  
Shifting, Tyler shoved Josh off with all his might, but to no avail. He might be a significant bit taller than Josh was, but fuck, this boy was so much more muscular than he was, which wasn't a very hard thing to be. Tyler was small, about one hundred and ten pounds, and about as fragile boned as it gets, he could probably break if you pushed him too hard.    
  
"Hah! I win fair and square Joseph!" Josh wallowed in his triumph for about five minutes, standing up and bouncing the room and throwing his hands above his head. Tyler let him have it, just groaning from the sudden pain that lingered from having a dude sit on his chest for a while.  
  
"Yeah, guess you did man, frickin' got me one hundred percent dude, props to you." Tyler sat up with a grunt, slowly getting back on his feet.  
  
Josh ponders something for a second, before plopping down on his bed, patting the spot next to him. The other teen awkwardly propped down next to him, the bed making a soft creak, which makes some thoughts run through Tyler's mind which definitely weren't very Christian.  
  
"Do you believe in aliens?" Josh suddenly blurts, his eyes lighting up like a kid in a candy store, before he knew it Josh was playing the first episode of X-files for him, pulling him farther onto his bed and laying against the headboard.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some time had passed and Josh was pointing out every single detail to Tyler, making sure he didn't miss a single thing. But Tyler was starting to grow tired, sinking farther against the soft bed, his eyes fluttering closed. Josh didn't really mind Tyler falling asleep, he just got a bit nervous at the fact that Tyler's head was currently resting on his shoulder, the petite boy pressed against his side unknowingly.  
  
He decided it'd be best to just let the taller boy sleep, so he turned off the television, slid the blanket out from under himself and draped it over Tyler. He stirred slightly, moving a little closer to Josh in his sleep. There was something soothing about watching Tyler sleep, he just looked so peaceful, his calm and collected good boy vibe just down the drain. All that was left was a genuinely exhausted fluffy-haired boy, curled up in a ball, snoring on his bed.    
  
It was enough to make Josh slowly drift into sleep as well.

 


	4. baby boy, I promise that I'll be on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler wakes up in Josh's bed. He doesn't really object.
> 
> Also,
> 
> Tyler gets teased a shit ton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The TiTLE IS AN ARIANA GRANDE LYRIC IM NO T EVEN SORRY NOPE NOT ONE BIT

Tyler woke up with a slight groan, watching the light slowly fade in from the curtains...that weren't his own. His heart raced for a moment, eyes shooting open and glancing around the room, until he felt two arms slide around his waist and pull him in closer.

This of course, caused a small panic within Tyler and he ever so graciously tumbled off the bed, landing face first into the floor. Nice job, Tyler. Two for you, Tyler Joseph.

He threw his arms up in defense, grabbing onto the blanket with a mighty force, ultimately pulling a snoozing Josh on top of him, falling to the ground in a big "oof"

"Dude, so uncool, it's like six AM, calm your shit." Josh groaned, just accepting his fate and resting his body weight completely on the taller male, curling up against him.

"Wh- Did I sleep here? I thought- But- My mom she-" Tyler searched for words to express his confusion in his sleepy haze, but to no avail.

"Chill, my parents let you crash here because you were like, way beyond out." Josh was quick with his tongue- No. Rephrase that. He was quick to respond to Tyler, although, Tyler thought about the former thing quite a lot when Josh wasn't present.

"Oh. Uh. Why didn't you make me sleep on the floor then? Isn't it a little weird for me to be sleeping with you?" Tyler tilted his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows at Josh.

"Didn't want to. Plus, you're hella warm." Josh stretched and rolled off of Tyler, the hem of his shirt lifting to show quite defined hipbones, forming a line not so different from a v all the way to the hem of his.....boxers. He must have changed during the night because Josh certainly was wearing pants before he fell asleep next to him and something is missing here.

When Josh stretched, he let out a little groan, squeezing his eyes shut. He soon decided that it'd be in his favor to curl back up to Tyler, this time snuggling his face into the taller male's chest.

Tyler proceeded to let out a puzzled whine and scoot away from the affection purely because he didn't know how to feel about it. Boys shouldn't treat eachother like that, right?

"Cuddling isn't fun when the other party isn't included. From there it just becomes sad, sad, emotional masturbation." Josh cringed at his own words, glancing at Tyler. "Haven't you ever been subject to affection, Joseph?"

Tyler looked down, trying to think of a time he actually did experience such things. He wasn't really one for all the touchy-feely stuff, he focused on work, and work only. He had no time for girls or boys or people in general. He sounded full of himself, yes, but he had his whole future set out. Didn't Josh? Didn't everyone?

"Uh, I think once, in the third grade, with...a girl named Jenna, but other than that not really I m-" Tyler began to ramble yet again, and Josh responded by wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, sending flutters of warmth up Tyler's slightly cold skin.

Tyler swore he felt his heart stop, a tingling sensation even at his fingertips as he returned the affection, resting his head against the dip of Josh's shoulder. His collarbones were stiff, and protruded like daggers against thin cloth, he was soft, warm, small, and overall comfortable to hold in his arms.

Josh let himself relax against the taller boy, pressing his face against his neck as he mumbled a soft "It's okay." into Tyler's ear, making him shiver as the warmth of Josh's breath travel across his neck.

"U-uhm... I uh-, this, no, you don't have to-" Tyler chewed his lip raw, tilting his head back up as the smaller male continued nuzzling the sensitive side of his neck. Josh was cradling his cheek with his hand, smiling against his skin before he pulled away.

"As you wish, princess. How d'you feel about breakfast?" Josh glanced over at the wall clock, counting in his head for a moment. "It's almost seven, my mom should be up so she probably won't yell at us. But if she does, it's on you, bro."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the boys had eaten, and watched television for an hour or two, Josh decided to go up and change, persuading a blushing Tyler to follow him up the slightly creaky wooden steps and back up to his bedroom.  
  
Once they were inside, Josh gently pulled off his shirt, glancing expectantly at Tyler, who was currently death glaring the floor.   
  
"Dude, you can look y'know, we're both dudes. Same inventory downstairs." Josh snickered, turning back around as he tugged off his boxers. "Do you need some clothes to borrow until you get home?"   
  
Tyler just nodded, looking at Josh straight up and turning his head every single direction but downward. "That'd be cool, probably. Yeah. " Tyler mumbled, his voice cracking a little bit as he spoke. He wasn't usually this nervous. I mean, at the basketball games, every single dude gets changed in the same room, they even shower in the same room, and Tyler never had a problem with this. Why Josh? Why now? Why was he such an exception?  
  
Before he could linger in his thoughts too long, Josh threw a black t-shirt and some too-tight looking black skinny jeans. " They're a little long on me, so, go crazy I guess." Josh continued dressing himself, opting for a almost identical, but shorter pair of skinny jeans and a shirt with a bright green alien on it, reading something along the lines of "we out there." He sure had an interesting style. This was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyler was going to be picked up at about five in the evening, due to his parent's busy work schedule and all, so the boys decided to occupy themselves. Tyler of course, was reading a book on his cellphone, and Josh was searching through a cluttered box of vinyl records from the local music store.   
  
But Josh wasn't one to be very focused on the task at hand, So he simply popped a "Nirvana" record in the player and crawled up onto the bed to go bother Tyjo some more. Josh settled himself right on top of Tyler's hips, waiting patiently for his friend to take note of it.  
  
"Tyler. Tyler. Tyjo. Tyyyyy. Tylerrrrr. " Josh whined, messing with the hem of the shirt Tyler had on. Tyler just sat there in silent panic, waiting for him to get off. He felt some blood rushing down south at Josh's fervent movement against him, and he most certainly did NOT want to know where that could go. God, he felt so ashamed of himself. Or at least he thought he did until Josh began fucking bouncing.   
  
Tyler felt the blood currently stuck in traffic fall down so fast he almost had to let out a gasp, his face turning beet red and his hands all of the sudden getting quite clammy, his stomach was doing flips he didn't even think possible. Josh took note of this, trying not to laugh his ass of as he gave one languid grind against Tyler as he moved to the side.  
  
Josh looked smug, raising his eyebrows at Tyler.   
  
"Now that wasn't very Christian of you, was it?"


	5. I think I've lost my halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh have a pretty interesting phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter, be prepared my friend!!!  
> Also I'm sorry for the delays between chapters, I have a lot of stuff going on ;A; I love you all though and I will try to get more chapters quicker this time. 
> 
> Stay street my lovies~

Tyler sat in a secluded corner of his shared bedroom, Zack had some sort of sports game Tyler didn't care about, and his parents had gone to go support him

Leaving Tyler alone with his thoughts.

He tried his best to not think about Josh, turning his music up loud in his headphones, singing along to the lyrics of some obscure indie song. But he just could not get Josh out of his head.

The way he touched him, the way his hands felt, the way Josh's body moved and the way his hips dipped down- Fuck. He was screwed.

He felt his body start to respond to his thoughts, so naturally, he pressed his hand to the front of his jeans, and squeezed, biting his lip a little. He'd only done this a couple times before, with Zack coming in and out of the house constantly, and his parents coming in to check on him, he could only ever do it when they were out of town. 

Hesitantly, he made his way up to his bed, laying back and unbuttoning his jeans, sliding his hand down into his boxers. He gripped himself hard, slowly moving his hand up and down, letting a pleased, slow moan out of his pretty, full lipped mouth. Just then, almost as if he was being punished, he got a text from Josh. Speak of the fucking devil.

 

Josh: Hey dude, I just got this new game, it's pretty sick.

Of course, out of all times, Josh chose NOW to tell him about the game. But it wasn't his fault. No one knew what he was doing, at least he hoped. Yet shame bubbled up in the pit of his stomach along with his stirring arousal as he weakly typed out a response, whimpering softly.

Tyler: Oh, hey Josh, sorry I'm a bit busy at the moment. I'll text you in a sec okay? I'm doing some really, really important stuff. For my mom and all. Y'know.

Josh: Are you sure about that, Tyler. You're sounding pretty suspicious.

Tyler felt his chest flutter. Was he really being that obvious?

Tyler: Haha, very funny. I'm like, 100% serious.

Josh: Mm-hmm. Sure. If you're so busy, why don't you call me? It'd be easier than typing out the texts you claimed you had no time for. 

Tyler: I can'tt

Tyler:Can't*

Josh: Shaky hands, much?

Tyler: I'll call you soon, alright dude? Just give me a few minutes, tops. I'll make it up to you.

Josh: Come on.

Tyler: Ugh, fine.

Tyler groaned, shoving his face in his pillow and slipping his hands right out of his jeans, sighing at the painful erection he was very much still sporting. He was just going to have to tough it out. Hesitantly, he picked his phone back up, swallowed the painful lump in his throat, and dialed Josh, holding the phone to his ear.

A sleepy sounding Josh answered from the other line, sounding low and slightly rough. 

"Hey Ty, I miss you already man" Josh chuckled, his breath slow, and calm. Tyler felt his stomach do flips at the sound of the tired boy, his hand sliding right back into his jeans, kicking them down to his ankles as he grumpily palmed at himself. He needed relief, badly. Josh's voice was far from helping.

"Hmn-Hey dude, I miss you too. What are you up to?" Tyler tried his best to keep his composure, hiding little broken moans behind harsh breathing. 

"Dude you are so bad at hiding this. You're totally jerking it right now." Josh snorts, shifting to bring his phone closer to his face.

Tyler blushed hard, cursing at himself for giving it all away. Gently, he spoke, still actively rubbing at himself, sliding his hand into his boxers and pressing two fingers at his entrance, holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder.

"Hah, no....idea what you're going on about, Joshu-ah fuck.." Tyler let a soft moan slip into the phone, rolling his hips and pushing his fingers inside of himself.

"Oh really? What are you thinking about Tyler, are you thinking about someone slowly trailing their fingers up your soft thighs, trailing kisses up every single inch they touch? Maybe that person is me. Is it Tyler? Are you thinking about me, marking up that neck of yours? God, what would your mom think, Tyler. You're so, so dirty" Josh practically growled out, touching himself now, the sound of Tyler's soft breathing across the line finally getting to him.

"Yes, yes, god yes, Josh, please." Tyler gave up all possibility of being discreet at all, and thrust his fingers quickly inside of himself, his toes curling and his back arching.

"You like that baby boy~? You like it when I talk dirty to you?" Josh groaned, pushing his hair out of his face and basically thrusting against the movement of his own hand, a warmth building up in his stomach, signalling he was already pretty close.

"Mnnhh, Josh- Josh please, fuck, I'm almost there." Tyler cried out, sounding needy and desperate. He as well was getting quite close to the edge, curling his fingers and hitting a spot deep inside himself that made his whole body shake in a pleasured sob.

"Ah, those are some risky words, church boy." Josh licked his lips, focusing on the pace of Tyler's breathing. "Hnf, I'm getting close too, baby, come on, let yourself go for me, I wanna hear you fall apart." Josh gave his length a squeeze, trying his best to hold off until Tyler came.

Tyler continued to shake in pleasure, giving a series of small gasps as he finally let loose, making a mess of his chest and arm. His stomach tensed and he squeezed his thighs together, his face flushed a crimson so red that it could be compared to the flush of a robin's wings, his pale chest rising and falling in exhaustion."Josh- fuckfuckfuck- Josh!"

Josh was another story entirely, he groaned deep in his throat, speeding up the movement of his hand. He called out for Tyler like he needed it, like each breath of his name was water that filled his dehydrated lungs, like his life depended on it, he came hard, white pricking at the edges of his vision. "H-Oh fuck- Ty~"

As they both came down from their high, Tyler began to whine, cringing in embarrassment, burying his face in his arm as he withdrew his fingers from himself, left feeling empty and completely spent.

"Tyler." Josh whispered into the phone, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yeah?" Tyler squeaked, clearing his throat.

"I love you." Josh blurted, heating up from his neck to the tips of his ears. "Like, a ton"

"I love you so much, Joshua."


	6. Let me take away the pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler embark on a journey they'll remember for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I'm back, sorry friendsss. Anyway, here's the sixth chapter, woohoo!

It had been a couple of days since the phone call. Josh hadn't contacted him since.  
A sinking feeling had been growing inside Tyler for a while, along with the sneaking suspicion that he had done something wrong. Which is why he was so surprised when a smiling, bubbly Joshua Dun appeared at his door at eleven o'clock in the morning.

"Josh, what are you even-" Tyler finally spoke after a long period of silence.

"Come with me." Josh interjected, a streak of blue hair falling in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Dude- I can't-" Tyler sighs, wrapping a loose floral robe tighter around his thin frame.

"It's only for a couple days, I've already packed my stuff and everything Tyler just, please." Something about Josh screamed desperate at this moment, the way he was faking that bubbly smile, and trying his best not to make any sort of one to one eye contact with Tyler. Something was wrong with him.

"...Josh, did something happen? You look a little, I dunno, forlorn." Tyler questioned the smaller boy, curiously tilting his head to the side. He reaches a hand out to touch Josh, but it's quickly shoved away.

"I'm alright just, go ask if you can come, I'll be in the car." Josh's expression seemed to falter even more as he made his way back to a beaten up old car, the red vehicle reflecting the sun right into Tyler's eyes, making him squint.

Reluctantly, Tyler heads back inside his house.

~~~~~~  
With a couple of wise words, and some child-like pleading to his parents, Tyler got the permission he needed to go with Josh. Heading up the stairs and into his shared bedroom, he began to pack an old, grey suitcase. This suitcase was far from brand new, it'd been through many stressful family vacations. It was littered with pins and buttons, tattered string hanging off in little frayed strands. He packed some old flannels, and some pants, along with the other necessary

He paused for a second at the door, giving hugs to his parents and siblings before heading out, giving a kind smile at Josh, only for it to be returned with a sad frown.

Tyler opened the door with a small click, setting his bags in the back seat and sitting across from Josh in the passenger seat. In silence. For about five minutes.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but don't ignore me." Tyler glances over at him, batting those pretty long eyelashes of his.

Without another word, Josh started the car and they drove off down the quiet, morning street.

~~~~~~~~~~  
They stopped for a quick drink about halfway out of town in a small, deserted diner, the bell sitting atop the glass door chiming as they walked in, signalling a quite different looking waitress to come to their aid.

Her name tag read "Hi, my name is Ashley". Though, she didn't seem as welcoming as her name tag protrayed her to be. She quickly tied her long, faded blue hair up, blowing bubbles with her pastel pink gum as she stepped behind the counter, looking expectantly at the boys.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Ashley spoke up in her sweet, yet sharp voice.

"Uh yeah, two coffees, thanks." Josh stared at the wall behind the waitress. He didn't want to risk eye contact when he already felt Tyler's eyes piercing though his back.

Tyler finally took the chance to intertwine his fingers with Josh, and he mentally celebrated when he didn't pull away as much this time. For good measure though, he gave the shorter boy's hand a little squeeze.

  
Soon enough the coffees were ready, and the boys settled themselves onto two barstools. The silence between them stung Tyler's throat worse than the burn of the bitter, black coffee. Tyler gently stroked his fingers along Josh's thin, bony knuckles, marveling in just how big his hands were. He cracked a smile, tracing the pad of his index finger over a vein in his hand.

"Hey Josh? I know you're probably not in the mood to talk but, you've got...really, really pretty hands. I like, uh. I like holding them. A lot." Tyler muttered in an almost-whisper.

"You're just pretty in general, baby boy." Josh cooed, smiling back at him for the first time in a while.

Tyler fluttered at the nickname, a giggle bubbling up as his face flushed a bright red. "You're too sweet to me, Joshua." He chirped, soon feeling a tinge of guilt deep in his stomach. He didn't like boys, he really didn't. Did he? Fuck, he didn't even know anymore. He knew in his heart he loved Josh, but he was just so concerned with how his family were to treat him if they did find out.

They talked for what seemed like hours in that grungey little dump of a diner, but it felt like home to Tyler. He cracked cheesy jokes and even some puns, watching Josh crinkle up his nose and trap his tongue between his teeth when he laughed. He counted every single freckle on the boys face, from left, to right, five times.

They left a tip for the waitress as they made their exit, hand in hand, back into that beat up old junk car.

For the first time in years.

Tyler Joseph was at peace with himself.


	7. Gentle Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh continue their little road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLOOP HOOHOO SORRY FOR THE DELAy MY FRIENDS.

At the end of the day, Tyler and Josh began to grow tired, they had only been on the road since eleven, and it was six now. The road to Portland wasn't very forgiving, evidentally, as they were stuck in traffic for about an hour.

Tyler was the first to knock out. Before Josh even picked a spot to settle in at, Tyler was dozing off in the passenger seat, breathing soft and slow through his nose. His fluffy hair was a huge mess, sticking in all different directions like pins in a cushion.

Josh eventually settled on an average looking motel off one of the main highways, going to get the key to their room before he could wake the sleepy teddy bear of a teenage boy in his passenger seat.

"Tyler, baby boy." Josh gently opened the door on Tyler's side, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead.

Tyler stirred, giving a little squeak in suprise at the kiss, a crimson blush spreading across his tan cheeks, scrunching up his nose a little. "Go away, you sap." He cooed, gently sliding out of the car.

They jogged up the stairs to their room, number 420. Classy Josh. This was a joke Tyler would have usually punched someone in the arm for, but honestly, he was too limp and sleepy to muster up anything but a small "tcht" noise through his nose.

Josh stepped inside first, stripping the covers off the queen sized bed and replacing them from comfier, soft ones from a suitcase he had brought in.

Tyler didn't object to this, obviously. These were his best friend's sheets, the ones he slept under not that long ago. He flopped down face first against the mattress before Josh could even get the comforter on. Josh just crawled in next to him, pressing against his side and pulling the covers over him and Ty.

  
The boys stayed like that for a while, wrapped in eachothers arms, before one of them spoke up through the empty silence of the shabby motel room.

"Hey Josh? Why did you decide to go on, y'know, whatever you call this. This trip, I guess" Tyler mumbled, burying himself in the welcoming heat of his best friend.

"Eh, my dad wanted me out of the house, I guess since I am getting older I understand but, he basically threw me out because he said I was a nuisance. I still need to go pick up my drum kit." Josh yawned, looking at Tyler through sleepy, chocolate brown eyes.

Tyler was out again before he even finished talking, snoring softly against his chest, his hands balled up in the fabric of his t-shirt. Josh toed his shoes off, kicking them off the bed. He decided to leave Tyler's shoes on him, in case the movement would wake him up.

They slept soundly that night, neither of them uttering a word until morning.


	8. Take my past (and take my sins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler needs closure.
> 
> (A.K.A Tyler recalls memories from his past about something traumatic. Depression and Self-Harm mentions in this chapter, as well as panic attacks. Please don't read if you are sensitive to that type of thing!! be safe friends!!)
> 
> (Title is a lyric from the song Heal by Tom Odell, I apologize that this chapter is a bit short, it was just a little backstory.)

**A year ago.**  
  
When Tyler woke up, he felt it.

Buzzing.  
A steady buzzing inside his mind. It was in all essence, just static. It felt as if he couldn't control his body anymore. His hands felt like they were gripping onto the edges of shattered glass. He needed to feel something. Anything.

A steady thrum of his heartbeat in his ears was the only prominent sound in the quiet bathroom. The sink dripped periodically, the water draining down into nothingness. Tyler was leaned over the sink, dry heaving and coughing. Tears streamed down his olive skinned cheeks as he wailed, gripping the tile.

Emptiness was all he felt. He could no longer care about where he was going after death, because it was all he wanted.   
  
_BZZT. BZZT._  
  
He heard the shrill scream of his thoughts within his mind, watching blood stain the white porcelain. Tyler didn't recall the first place to bleed, all he knew was the blood was clouding his vision before he could even comprehend what he had done to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_BZZT. BZZT._  
   
The hotel alarm clock screeched throughout the room. Tyler's face was damp. He was sobbing. He aimlessly reached for Josh's chest in the darkness, that same numb feeling in his bones, making him feel helpless.   
  
"Tyler? Oh, oh no. Are you okay? Tyler?" Josh spoke up, turning on the bedside lamp, and wiping tears out of his friend's eyes.  
  
"N-No, I..I don't know, pleasepleaseplease-" Tyler sobbed harder, his hands now gripping the sides of his head, and pounding on either side, Trying to rid his mind of the wretched buzzing. "Makeitstop! I c-can't breathe-" He heaved, his stomach lurching as he curled up in a fetal position.   
  
Josh panicked, darting out of bed, shutting off the alarm clock and fetching a washcloth from the hotel bathroom, wetting it with cold water and rushing back over to Tyler. He gently held him, dabbing at the now blotchy-red skin of Tyler's face, shushing him. "Tyler, ty, baby...Shhhh. Tyler...It's just me..You're safe, it's okay."  
  
Tyler swallowed the lump in his throat, his sobbing dying down to little, quiet whimpers once he was reassured enough to acknowledge he was okay.  
  
Josh shook lightly, tears of his own rushing down his cheeks as he watched the boy he was growing to love so much fall apart under his hands.  
  
_"I love you, please, Ty."_  
  



	9. Siren Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler sings like an angel and Josh is blessed.  
> (Alternatively, Tyler is a pretty Lana Del Rey influenced babydoll.)
> 
> (I love this story so much and i hope u do too my frens, im hoping to pump out more chapters as soon as I can!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the photo I used at the beginning was found on tumblr! I found it and I thought it'd be a cute intro to this chapter.)  
> i luv u all frens

  
  
  
  
  
Tyler wakes to the smell of take-out and a throbbing headache. Dragging himself away from the bed, he rubbed at his sleepy doe eyes and blinked up at a stretching, shirtless Josh.   
  
"Morning pretty boy~" Josh steps over to Tyler, wrapping his arms around him, and pressing feather-light kisses to his neck, earning a giggle from the other.   
  
"Jooooosh. Gross. I need a shower" Tyler smirked, bumping his nose with Josh's before standing, walking to the small cramped bathroom, teasingly dropping his shirt off onto the floor while making eye contact with Josh, biting his lip and closing the door.  
  
The soft rumble of the water traveling up the pipes was the first thing Josh heard, followed by soft humming and talking. Tyler must've been mumbling to himself.  
  
But then, he heard soft singing, and footsteps into the shower.  
  
_"He loves to romance them, reckless abandon. Holdin' me for ransom, upper echelon~"_ Tyler sang with a voice as smooth as milk and honey, it was so taunting, so pure. Josh could imagine the words flowing through his pretty, pink, rosey lips, and it sent chills down his spine. Tyler sounded so gorgeous, enchanting, even.  
  
_"He says 'to be cool' but, I don't know how yet. Wind in my hair, hand on the back of my neck. I said can we party later on he said 'yes, **yes** , **yes~** "' _Tyler punctuated each "yes" strongly with almost a gasp, letting it flow out of his mouth like clouds on a rainy day.  
  
Josh took position outside the door, resting his head back on the door. Just listening, and taking in the drawl of his baby boy's voice.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tyler was finished with his shower within about thirty five minutes, coming out with a towel wrapped around his whole body from chest down to his thighs, humming and holding it up with his hands. He gazed into the mirror and hummed as Josh pressed into his back, peppering his neck and shoulder with kisses.  
  
Josh uttered four words that were a surefire key to his heart.  
  
"I got you food."  
  
"Dude, heck yeah." He bit his lip, laughing along with Josh. "Is it Chinese? I mean, it's not as good as Taco Bell, granted, but, I'm still pumped as heck."   
  
Josh mumbled against his skin. "Mm-hmm."  
  
"Uh, okay. Enough, enough." Tyler suddenly felt a bit of guilt deep in his stomach, shying away from Josh's hands. "I uh, I'm not really feeling it." He tried to convince himself he didn't long for the other's touch, still pushing the fact that he was still possibly straight.  
  
"Sorry. I get it. " Josh pouts, but doesn't continue the affection, backing up slightly. He was a bit hurt. In his mind, this made him think Tyler didn't like him, and that he wasn't interested. Josh on the other hand, was VERY interested. So much so that he claimed he loved him with all his heart.  
  
"No, it's not like that I-" Tyler scrambled to explain himself, turning slightly pink and reaching for Josh's warm hands. They fit perfectly with his own, small, thin, and cold hands.  
  
"I understand. You have all the time you need. I mean, we're seventeen, we can wait." Josh sighed, pressing a kiss to Tyler's knuckles.   
  
"I just, I'm sort of confused- I don't know if- Josh I'm not..." Tyler huffs, finally getting it off his chest. "I'm not gay, I can't be I.. It's against my religion, well, my parents religion anyway and I'm scared of what they'll think." He took a breath, a stray tear flowing down his cheek.  
  
"Tyler, being gay isn't wrong like, at all, man. If your parents can't accept you, I always will. I promise, babyboy. I sincerely love you, Ty, and I don't want dumb stuff like this getting in the way of that. " Josh ran his fingers through Tyler's fluffy, thick hair. "C'mere, you need to lie down. You had a bad night last night." Josh cooed, walking away and coming back with a pair of sweatpants and a big t-shirt for Tyler. "We're leaving after lunch, I figured you'd need a little nap."  
  
"Thanks, Jishwa, I really appreciate it." Tyler cracked a goofy smile, but a melancholy aura still flowed around him like a sweltering heat wave. Tyler dropped the towel, pulling the sweatpants over his hips and sliding the shirt over his wet skin. He grimaced at first though. Who the hell doesn't dry off after a shower? Evidently him, today.  
  
  
The teens cuddled on the bed for a while, Tyler munching on his take-out, loudly. Josh groaned, playfully shoving his face away.   
  
The boys were happy, together, entangled in each-others bodies, full of good food, and absolute puppy love. 


	10. Kiss me with adventure (til' I forget my name)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Joshua Dun, you are a hurricane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah jesus it's been a month since I updated this, im sorry!!! also I made an 8tracks for this fic! 8tracks.com/kikobubbles/whiplash-a-joshler-fic-playlist
> 
> Smut smu t sm u t

The sun was setting, no noise except the hum of the car's engine and Tyler's soft, patterned breathing.   
  
"Do you think the sun misses the sky when it leaves?" Tyler mumbled, looking longingly out the window.  
  
"Maybe." Josh smiled, slinking his free hand around Tyler's, giving it a soft squeeze. "All things miss each other. I know I miss you like hell even when you're right beside me."  
  
"Hah, you sap." Tyler pulled his legs up, resting them on the dash. "Keep your eyes on the road, Jishwa."  
  
They were currently crossing from Indiana back into Ohio. It had been almost a month, contrary to Josh's "It'll only be a week." promise. Way over a week there, buddy.  Tyler's parents had called him multiple times, each time scolding him for missing church, and not being home for his brother's games. Still, the calls always ended with Tyler and Josh begging for another week, and Tyler's mother begrudgingly accepting. Oddly enough, Josh's parents did not call once.  
  
"Hey Josh?" Tyler furrowed his eyebrows, obviously deep in thought.  
  
"Hey Tyler." Josh stopped the car at a red light, leaning back in his seat to glance at his friend.  
  
"How come your parents haven't called us once? I-uhm. I mean, my parents called us so much we hardly got any sleep. You don't have to answer, it's just that usually I'd expect them to be at least a little worried." Tyler rambled, fidgeting with his fingers.   
  
" . . . " Josh sighed, running a hand through his faded blue hair, and sliding on his sunglasses. "I've been trying to figure that out myself, Ty. Some parents just couldn't care less."  
  
Tyler shifted, his face falling. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Josh's jaw. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Tyler uttered, squeezing Josh's hand tighter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 _Take you like a drug  
  
I taste you on my tongue  
  
You ask me what I'm thinking about  
  
I tell you that I'm thinking about  
  
Whatever you're thinking about  
_  
  
They pulled over in some small town in Ohio to get some rest. It was close to about one in the morning, and Josh couldn't stop glancing at Tyler.  
  
Before they knew it they were in the small back seat of the car, mouths colliding and legs intertwined, whispering sweet nothings to each other.   
  
"God, I love you, Ty." Josh mumbled, nipping and sucking at the side of Tyler's neck, leaving the brunette breathless under his fingertips.  
  
"Mhh. I love you more. " Tyler hummed, pressing his hips up into Josh. "Please." He gently gripped Josh's jacket, fisting his hands in his hair desperately as he grinds against him.  
  
Tyler was so beautiful, inside and out. He could devour him with his mouth, marking his soft, tan skin in love bites. He just wanted him so bad, and god, he was going to have him.   
  
Josh gently pressed his hands down against thin, bony shoulders, continuing to attack his neck with affection. Sliding his hands down to the sides of Josh's face, Tyler broke apart from Josh, looking up at him with milky, dark brown eyes. "Joshua Dun, you are a hurricane." Tyler giggled. "So, so chaotically beautiful," He bit his lip. "Do your worst."   
  
With that, Josh slid his hands up Tyler's shirt, tugging it over his head. Tyler was his, his, _his._  
  
Josh trailed kisses down Tyler's torso, pausing at his hips to unclasp the button on his black skinny jeans, sliding them down his hips. Tyler shivered, resting his hands up above his head, his chest rising and falling steadily.   
  
Slowly, Josh tore off his own shirt. His body was subtly toned, the outline of his abs and hipbones visible. He pressed back against Tyler, lips meeting and his tongue delving into his mouth.   
  
Tyler whimpered against his lips, Josh swallowing every sound the skinnier male uttered, reaching up to pull at his hair with one hand, and shoving down his own jeans with the other. Once they both were only in their boxers, Josh resumed grinding against the other, rolling and rutting up his hips quickly, causing Tyler to cry out.  
  
"Fuck- more-" Tyler cursed. his thighs hooking around Josh's waist, head hiding in Josh's shoulder, muffling moans.   
  
Reluctantly, Josh pulled away, reaching into the side of the car door and pulling out two small packages- a condom and a lube, holding them in his mouth gently as he hooked his fingers into his friend's boxers, glancing up at Tyler.  
  
" . . . Go ahead, Josh" Tyler averted his gaze, pushing his legs closer together. Josh slowly pulled down Tyler's boxers, nudging his thighs apart and moving in closer  
  
Tyler's breath hitched as he was exposed to open air, already painfully hard.   
  
"Ty, I'm gonna prep you, okay? Tell me if you want me to stop. It wont hurt, I promise." Josh whispered, rubbing circles into Tyler's inner thigh.  
  
Tyler nods, rutting his hips up against the air, searching for friction for his aching erection. "Fine- hell- just hurry up, do something, god." Tyler whined louder.  
  
"Someone's needy. I bet you were waiting for this forever baby boy" Josh gently spreads the lube across his fingers, prodding  at Tyler's entrance with two fingers, slowly pushing them past the tight ring of muscle.  
  
Tyler cried out, squirming. He'd done this to himself on the phone call with Josh, granted, but it was different with Josh's long, thicker fingers, stretching and curling as they moved. Tyler quickly bit into the back of his hand, trying to muffle his high moans and panting.   
  
Josh pumped them in and out of Tyler, wrapping his free hand around Tyler's length, stroking in time with the fast paced movement of his fingers.  
  
"Nghh- More, please please please-" Tyler begged, curling his toes. Josh obliged to his commands, adding a third finger, but scolding him.   
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Ty. That's my job, baby." Josh grew harder by the second by just watching Tyler writhe and beg for him. He was this way because of Josh, and he loved every single second of it.   
  
Tyler profusely apologized, turning his head away. Then, Josh hit that one spot inside him that made him moan in the most intoxicating manner he possibly could, biting his bottom lip between his teeth. "Josh, I- hnnh, think i'm gonna" Tyler gasped, a heat pouring into his stomach, he knew he was going to cum soon if Josh didn't at least slow down.  
  
Josh withdrew his fingers, connecting his lips to Tyler's once more as he inched down his own boxers. Nothing separated their warm bodies, inches away from each other in the darkness of the summer night. It was just sex, Josh told himself, but quickly he realized this was something way more soulful. A connection, if he may. Josh and Tyler were closer than anything.  
  
Using the remnants of the lube, he coated his length, sliding between Tyler's legs. Josh traced small circles into the inside of his thigh, making eye contact with Ty.  
  
"I love you so much, are you ready baby boy?" Josh hummed, moving his hand from his thigh to Tyler's lower abdomen, continuing to trace his fingers across his olive skin.  
  
"Well. Considering I've already dug my grave straight into hell. I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Tyler grips Josh like a vice, hissing a breath through his teeth as Josh slowly pushes in, inch by inch, his back gradually arching, and toes curling.  
  
"Shhh. Shh. I've got you, Ty." Josh whispered, nipping at Tyler's earlobe gently. Tyler was pretty much a mess by the time Josh was fully seated, his chest heaving with quick breaths. It certainly felt . . . different? To say the least, but he got used to it, giving Josh the all clear to move within about three minutes.  
  
Their bodies finally collided, Josh's hips rocking slowly, deeply, against Tyler's.   
  
"Josh- come on d-ah~ dude, you can do better than that." Tyler taunted, knowing exactly how to tip off Josh. And it worked. Josh's hips suddenly snapped forward into Tyler, thrusting in quickly, one hand pinning him to the seat, and the other still resting on his abdomen. Tyler practically wailed, his back arching in the most delicate curve.  
  
"Ah, now Tyler, d'you want the people outside to know how much of a little fucking cockslut you are?" Josh winced at his own words, but continued the rough pace, the sound of slapping skin echoing in the car. By accident, the hand Josh previously placed on Tyler's lower stomach was now around the brunette's throat. His first reflex was to pull away-... but then he saw it.   
  
Tyler was practically drooling, gasping for air, but making no attempt to fight the pressure on his throat. He fucking LOVED it.  
  
"J-osh-Josh" Tyler's broken moans escaped through his already scratchy throat.  
  
"You like this, don't you? Wow, you're more of a little slut than I thought. You like getting punished, don't you, you little whore?" Josh slammed in to Tyler harder, picking up his pace, he was relentless.  
  
Tyler sobbed under Josh, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes, croaking out a soft "Moremore- please oh god!" He begged, wiggling his arms free to hold Josh's hand against his throat.  
  
"Just look at you, you're a mess." He punctuated his sentence with a thrust, making Tyler cry out harder as he hit his sweet spot head on, Tyler's thighs squeezing around his waist.  
  
"Please, g-gonna cum-" Tyler whimpered, his neglected cock practically throbbing with need.   
  
"Nope. You're not gonna cum. My little pretty princess is gonna wait until I say so, got it?" Josh's eyes were clouded dark with lust, pounding into Tyler like his life depended on it, his fingers digging into his throat.   
  
"Nnngh- Josh- pleasepleaseplease- I need it Joshie, I need it sosobad-" Tyler's approaching climax was going to arrive regardless, a pooling heat deep inside his belly, soft thighs clenching and unclenching around Josh's muscled hips, which- felt fucking amazing against his own right now.   
  
Josh kept a hand around his throat, and the other to pull and yank at Tyler's hair. "Cum, Ty." Josh growled.  
  
That was all it took for Tyler's body to spasm, and for him to cum white, hot spurts all over his stomach. Untouched.   
  
Soon after, Josh followed suit, climaxing with a low grunt, and a rough roll of his hips, riding it out with Tyler.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After they had gotten cleaned up, courtesy of Taco Bell napkins and a water bottle, they nestled in as close as they could in the crowded, small back seat, legs, and bodies intertwined.  
  
"Hey Josh." Tyler's voice sounded absolutely terrible, like he'd yelled for an hour straight non-stop.   
  
"Hey Tyler." Josh echoed, peppering his baby boy's jaw and neck in little, soft kisses.   
  
"Never let me go." Tyler stared deep into Josh's dark chocolate brown eyes that perfectly matched his own, batting those damned long eyelashes that could make anyone melt.  
  
"Never." Josh cards his hands through Tyler's hair, playfully nipping at his bottom lip before connecting in a kiss.  
  
"I love you, Joshua William Dun"  
  
"I love you too, Tyler Robert Joseph."  
  
  
  
  



	11. Somebody Catch My Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you hate me so much, why don't you just kill me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME TO BREaK UR HEARTS alSO THIS ISNT THE END, IM GONNA PUMP OUT CHAPTERS LIKE WILDFIRE, I TELL YA.

The two boys had arrived home at precisely three PM. Tyler had invited Josh to stay with him, since he was kicked out of his own house, and after some convincing from his mother, he got permission.  


It wasn't until they started spending every moment with each other that they noticed the fall.  


They began to grow a little more agitated, and by the second night, the boys had snapped.  


"Don't walk away from me Tyler!" Josh chased Tyler through the hall, grabbing his shoulder. He really was being melodramatic, or at least that's what Josh thought. Maybe he was just being selfish.  


"Get-Get your hands  _off_  of me, Josh." Tyler went rigid, clenching his teeth.  


This whole fight was based on Tyler's insecurities. Tyler had unlocked Josh's phone to find quite loving texts from Debby, not quite romantic, but the implications were still there, hidden behind little heart and flower emojis. Josh of course, didn't respond the same way. He was stoic during the whole conversation with her, even mentioning a couple times that she was being too clingy. But God, did Tyler still feel used.  


"I hate when you're like this!" Josh blurted, turning Tyler around to face him, and pinning his back up against the wall.  


"If you hate me so much, why don't you just _kill_ me?!" Tyler sobbed, tears flowing down his face freely, his breaths coming out like hiccups, and his chest stuttering. He felt everything crash into pieces.  


"Wait, no Tyler, thats- no. That's not what I meant and you know it-"  


"I _know_  what you meant, Josh." Tyler croaked, his body going slack against Josh's grip, and his head bowing as he cries harder. "Just leave me, you hate me. _youhatemeyouhatemeyouhateme-_ " Tyler shook harder, but he was cut off by Josh firmly wrapping his arms around him.  


"Don't you ever, _EVER_ , say that again. I love you, Tyler Joseph. Never fucking forget that. You're my forever, Ty." Josh whispered softly into Tyler's ear, cradling him in his arms. "You're my baby boy. My little cutie pie. I mean, look at that cute little face of yours."  


Josh pulls back to promptly smoosh Tyler's cheeks between his hands.  


"All doe-eyed and beautiful. So, so beautiful. You're gorgeous, baby." Josh smiles, sliding his arms back around the taller boy's waist, nothing but fluffy blue hair in Tyler's line of vision.  


Tyler's tears had stopped, but the heaving sure didn't. He slid down onto the floor, Josh following suit, and slipping in between Tyler's legs, curling his fingers around strands of brown hair.  


It took a while for Tyler to finally speak. "So you don't . . . have feelings for Debby?" He mumbled, wiping away his own tears.  


"No, god no. The only person I care about right now is you. Do you really think I'd  let you go?" Josh smiled, earning one in return from Tyler, along with an intoxicatingly sweet giggle from his little teddy bear of a best friend. "Actually, I think now is the perfect time to ask you this . . ." Josh looked up at Tyler, the same crinkly-eyed smile focused on him.  
  
"Tyler Joseph, I think It'd be pretty fuckin' sick if you were my boyfriend." Josh cupped Tyler's face in his hands, lips inches away from the other's mouth.  
  
"You know what else is sick?" Tyler perked up. "That I'm saying yes. Yes, yes yes, a million times, yes."  
  
The two boys connected their lips in bubbly laughter, tangled up in the hallway, all alone.  
  
In that moment, Josh knew he could love Tyler, love Tyler for all his flaws, and even his jealousy. Tyler matched his flame, and Tyler was going to traverse all of his paths, and count his pale blue veins.  
  
He knew.

 


	12. No Training Wheels Left For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh are home alone, and Josh finds that he appreciates Tyler's body more than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! Updates, updates updates!! The next chapter will be hella long, I promise. If you wanna ask me questions, go follow my tumblr, joshdunistherealest.

Josh was reading a book, listening to the repeated tracks off of a Melanie Martinez album.   
  
That is, until Tyler arrived, playfully swinging his hips to the music, dressed in one of Josh's big T-shirts and boxers. His boyfriend really was pretty, the way his body would move, the thin, fragile physique. In a way that you could break him like glass, but you'd never want too. Precious, precious, precious, was what Tyler was.  
  
  
Tyler bats his eyelashes down at Josh, giving that signature goofy smile of his. "What are you staring at me for?" He giggles, pausing his cute dancing to face Josh.  
  
"Nothing, I just, really love you. " Josh hums, setting aside his book, and leaning his chin on his hand.  
  
Tyler blushes dark red, pouting at the other boy, and ever-so-slowly crawling into his lap, his head against  his shoulder. "You really are sappy, you know that, J?"  
  
Josh just nods, still fawning over how cute Tyler was. Tyler then leans his head on his shoulder, pulling him close like his body was destined to fit into the dips and curves of Josh's body. The blue haired boy gently traces Tyler's curves, pressing kisses up his neck.   
  
Tyler whines, still smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. "Stooop. That tickles."   
  
"I don't want to." Josh leans him back against the couch, crawling on top of him, trailing the kisses from his neck to his collarbone, slipping warm hands up his shirt. "You're beautiful."  
  
Tyler pushes his hips teasingly up into Josh, locking him in a deep, deep kiss that felt like electric driving through every inch of his body. Josh reciprocates, rolling his own hips back in return.  
  
 _Creak._  
  
The front door swings open, giving whoever was coming in a full view of two hormonal, sweaty, awkward teenage boys grinding on the couch.  
  
Unfortunately, it was Tyler's little sister, Madison.  
  
"Tyler!" She yelled, making the two boys scramble away from each other quickly, pretending to act natural. Although, Madison's response was . . . different than what they expected. "I knew it! No one goes off with a boy they just met without gettin' some!" She jokes, setting her bag down by the doorway and rushing up the stairs.  
  
The two boys sat there silently, bursting out in laughter, Tyler falling over with his head in his hands. "Oh my god, Josh. We just scarred my little sister."  
  
Josh climbs back onto him, tilting up his chin with his hand. "Worth it."  
  
  
  
  



	13. Think I got Myself In Trouble (So I Fill The Bath With Bubbles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler was never strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAD SELF-HARM/SUICIDE ATTEMPT TRIGGERS IN THIS CHAPTER. SOME REALLY BAD STUFF HAPPENS.

Josh walked into the Joseph's house after a long day. He'd gone to get Tyler and himself some food because the others had gone out without them, leaving the two teens to their own devices.  
  
Calling out for Tyler, he waited, but with no response. He was getting worried now. Tyler usually responded when he called for him, even with a soft hum of acknowledgement, but now, it was just deafening silence.   
  
Knowing in his heart that something was wrong, he ran up the stairs, and lo and behold, his baby boy lay unconscious on the bathroom floor, a half a bottle of pills weakly grasped in his hands, and cuts lining all the way up his torso, bleeding through his shirt.  
  
"Tyler!" Josh knelt beside him, pulling his head into his lap, and moving his hair out of his face. "Baby- NO! Baby please, please please wake up. Tyler." Josh sobbed, reaching into his pocket for his phone, quickly dialing Tyler's mom's number, tears sliding down his face and onto Tyler's weak body. "Baby, come on, please. I- n-need- c'mon. Wake UP Ty. Please."  
  
He heard a small click, and the sound of Mrs. Joseph's voice from the other line, all at once he started rambling.  
  
  
"Y-yes, this is Josh- Tyler. Tyler he-. . . he won't wake up- pleaseplease please hurry. I think he took a lot of pills and - he- he's bleeding, oh god. He's bleeding!" Josh cries harder, holding tighter to his boyfriend's body, letting out a sigh of relief when Mrs. Joseph said that she was coming home immediately.  
  
Josh hung up and dialed for an ambulance, carding his hands through Tyler's hair. "It's okay baby, it'll be okay."  
  
"I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 3 in the morning before they could even get Tyler in a stable condition. They had induced vomiting for the pills, Josh burying his face in Tyler's mom's shoulder, heaving and panicking as she tried to soothe him, running his hands down his back like someone would a baby. And god, did he feel like a baby right now.  
  
He stayed up all night, never leaving Tyler's side, even after everyone else left, he held his hand tightly, letting his kisses trace Tyler's pale knuckles.   
  
He never stopped crying.   
  
By eleven, Josh was talking to Tyler, laying beside him in the hospital bed. "You know, I was watching a documentary on s-space a couple days ago, and you know how some stars look like they align? I-I thought of you, Ty. Because we'd- we'd never fall away from each other despite the big, wide open universe around us-"   
  
While Josh was rambling, he did not take notice of Tyler's eyes weakly opening, and Tyler's breathing beginning to regulate.  
  
"Josh.." Tyler croaked, reaching up for him, tears running down his face as he noticed the bandages wrapped tightly around his lower stomach. "H-Hurts."  
  
Josh shot up immediately, taking Tyler's face in his hands. " Ty! Oh I know baby, it's okay, you're okay. "  Josh kissed him like he was drinking him in, hugging him softly and scratching at the hair on the back of his neck soothingly. "You're gonna come home, you're gonna be okay."  
  
"I love you so much, Jishwa." Tyler whimpered, nuzzling into his shoulder and gripping the front of his shirt tightly. "I c-can't even kill myself correctly."  
  
That evening, Tyler was discharged from the hospital.  
  
  



	14. You're everything I need and more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Treat me like you would a new instrument. Gentle, and subtle, I want you to play me, Josh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELO I AM BACK I AM SO SORRY
> 
> Enjoy the sweet fluff and sin. Tyler kind of cries, but iTS OKAY. (tHiS inSPIRED ME AFTER I WATCHED IF I STAY I AM NOT SORRY.)

  
"Josh." Tyler's voice rings out in his dark bedroom, sleepily smacking Josh's leg. "Josh. Wake up."  
  
"Dude, what?" Josh rubs his eyes, blinking down at Tyler in the darkness. He slips his phone out from under the pillows, the dim light illuminating the room slightly. "Is everything okay? it's like, 2 AM Ty."  
  
"Do you think . . . we're stuck like this forever?" Tyler quiets himself down, sinking back against the cocoon of blankets, pulling one tightly around himself.

  
"Stuck like what?" Josh questions, looking at the ceiling.   
  
"Stuck in this infinite loop of absolutely nothing, hoping that one day we're going to get out of it. But that's the thing about life Josh, no one ever does. I mean sure, some people get better infinities than others, but I'll never be that kind of person Josh-" Tyler began to choke up, and Josh visibly took notice, caressing his boyfriend's face in soft gentle hands.  
  
"Hey, hey. Listen to me, okay? We're still kids, Tyler.  Our youth is still here. We have all the time in the world to do absolutely nothing, and that's okay. Hell, I bet we have our youth for the rest of our lives. I am eternally young with you, Tyler. We don't grow older, we grow closer. There is no one in the world I'd rather grow closer to. The whole infinity thing is bullshit, because no one is promised forever, but the minute I saw you, I saw the most rapid, monster of an infinity and I wouldn't want it any other way. " Josh punctuated his sentence with a kiss to Tyler's jaw, making the fluffy haired brunette shiver under him.  
  
Tyler was almost in tears as he grabbed Josh's T-shirt, pulling him in for a deep kiss, tangling his hands in his cotton candy colored hair.  
  
Slowly, Josh slid himself on top of Tyler, trailing his hands down his boyfriend's shirtless body, and breaking the kiss to speak against the tan, heated skin of his neck. "I am so, utterly in love with you."  
  
"Show me." Tyler whispered softly into Josh's ear, giving it a playful nibble.  
  
"As you wish, baby boy." Josh then proceeded to slowly inch his hand up Tyler's thigh, pulling it up around his waist. Their hips met teasingly soft. Tyler quickly remedied this by hooking his ankles behind Josh's back, pressing against him and back into the kiss.  
  
Tyler leaned his head back, then bursting into a fit of giggles as Josh bit his lip.   
  
"What?" Josh cracked a smile, dark hazel eyes crinkling at the edges.   
  
"Nothing, it's- I just. You're really cute." Tyler cooed, brushing back Josh's hair, staring into his eyes with dark, chocolate brown eyes of his own, batting his long eyelashes. He dropped his voice to barely a whisper. "Treat me like you would a new instrument. Gentle, and subtle, I want you to play me, Josh."  
  
"I can do that." Josh closes his eyes, running warm hands down his body, pressing in against his hips ever so slightly with calloused, skilled fingers.  
  
Tyler starts to inch up Josh's shirt, lifting it over his head, and running his hands back down to his shoulders.   
  
Josh then escapes Tyler's grasp, sitting up and hooking his fingers into Tyler's boxers, the only thing separating his hands and honey glowed skin. He drags them off of him, making eye contact with his boyfriend. Tyler's eyes were glazed over, and he was more beautiful than anything Josh could ever see.   
  
Tyler then makes a move at Josh's boxers, but Josh removes them himself, pulling Tyler into his lap, chest to chest. "Can you.." Tyler glances at the bedside drawer, the one filled with lube and condoms, more specifically the one that has a lock on it.   
  
Josh nods, leaning over to it, and unlocking it with the key on top of it. He pulls out a very small bottle of lube, flashing a reassuring smile at Tyler. "Want me to do it for you?"  
  
"If you could, yeah, that'd be sick. Like, not literally sick but like-" Tyler was shushed with a kiss, and then lowered back on the bed, legs propped up on either side of Josh.  
  
"Shhh. " Josh politely coats a few fingers in the wet substance, prodding two at Tyler's entrance, and one hand on his hip. Tyler's breath audibly hitches when one finger is pushed in, and shortly the next, all the way to the knuckle.   
  
"Josh." Tyler hums, his thighs clenching as a reflex.   
  
"Yes, baby?" Josh purrs, nuzzling into his neck.  
  
"More, please." Tyler practically shook in his grasp, hands shooting up to tangle in his boyfriend's hair again.   
  
Josh happily obliges, adding another finger. Before they knew it, Tyler was a moaning, shaking mess, gasping helplessly into Josh's shoulder as he hit that one spot inside of him that made him feel like a million fireworks were exploding inside him. "J. Josh. I'm ah- I'm good, I'm good." Tyler pleads.  
  
He quickly withdrawals his fingers, making Tyler whine in loss. Josh trails his short fingernails up the inside of Tyler's thigh, making him buck upwards as he positions himself.  
  
"Ready Ty?" Josh grinned, chuckling at his own words.  
  
"As always." Tyler raises a hand, tapping him on the nose with a weak giggle.   
  
Josh pushes in with little resistance thanks to proper lubrication, and stops when he is fully seated in Tyler, starting to move only when Tyler gives him a hurried nod. He curls his arms around Tyler's midsection, cradling his back as he thrusts deep, and slow inside of him, showering him in desperate, little kisses.  
  
  
Tyler's moans sound like the sweet, sweet song of the gods to Josh right now, every sound dripping off his tongue like velvet. His eyes closed tightly in concentration, like he was trying to wrap himself in the pleasure, join with it like a sinful, sinful brew. That's what Tyler was. A mixture of love, a mixture of everything good in the world erupted in one frail, pretty eyed boy who made him feel like he was loved for the first time in a long time.   
  
Tyler suddenly stops making the open, loud moans he was making a while ago, and instead starts breathing shakily, and huffing, his eyes red with what seemed like tears.  
  
Josh stops dead in his tracks, hips rolling only lightly now every few seconds. "Are you okay? It doesn't hurt, does it? D'you want me to stop?"  
  
Tyler shakes his head no frantically, caressing Josh's face in his hands. "No, _nonono,_ please don't. Please keep going. I just, I just love you a lot, okay?"   
  
Josh kisses away his tears, rocking into him again, this time at a faster pace. he ends up thrusting right into his prostate, making Tyler keen in white, hot pleasure. He keeps thrusting into that same spot. If Tyler kept being this vocal, he wasn't going to last very much longer, and judging by the pitch and the tone of the sounds, Tyler wasn't going to either.  
  
"G-gonna cum. Touch me, please. Anywhere Josh, I need your hands, I need you." More tears pooled down Tyler's cheeks.  
  
Josh finally touches him, pumping him slow, and soft, and evidently that's more than enough to push Tyler right over the edge, and he comes with a muffled sob against Josh's shoulder, hand tightening in his hair as he clamped down on Josh, giving soft little twitches as he made a mess of Josh's and his own chest.  
  
Josh isn't that far behind, and he furrows his brows, focusing on everything. His senses were just. . . Tyler, Tyler, _Tyler_. It became too much, and he came, continuing to pump in and out of Tyler a few more times before he stills, buried deep inside Tyler with a whimper, and a hot breath of air.   
  
It was a few moments before Josh pulled out, and when he did, Tyler just let go completely, becoming a heaving, sobbing mess, cuddling into Josh's chest. Josh makes sure to pull him close, tracing soft circles into his back, and massaging his hips.   
  
"I love you so fucking much, J." Tyler grips onto Josh with a tight force, his face red with blush and sadness, frantically wiping his eyes.   
  
Josh shushes him, sitting up and pulling him close like the night he tried to end everything. He was so glad he didn't. "I love you too, baby. I love you to the moon and back, and looped around the whole entire solar system."   
  
They hold each other until the sun peeks through the windows, and Tyler was asleep against Josh's chest. Gently, he lied back against the white bed sheets, letting Tyler rest.  
  
It was in this moment Josh realized he was going to marry this boy, even if it killed him. He was going to spend the rest of his life with him.  
  
God, they had a hold on each other. A bond unbreakable. Tyler was Josh's best friend, and Josh was Tyler's best friend.  
  
Tucking Tyler in beside himself, Josh whispered softly into Tyler's ear.  
  
"I will never let you go."  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh this is my first fic -v- i apologize if it's a little crappy.


End file.
